


Crystal Clear Water

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into Riki and Kyousuke's life together, from the past and into the future. 25 100 word drabbles based on a randomised table of <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>cottoncandy_bingo</b> prompts, but not associated with that challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear Water

**Author's Note:**

> These are unconnected but all occur in the same universe/story/whatever. The time jumps around a lot and I hope it's mostly pretty clear when they're happening (and it shouldn't really matter anyway) but in case it isn't there's a little timeline [at the end of this page](http://mirroreuler.dreamwidth.org/36311.html).

  
1\. Aftermath

“I can't forgive you, you know.”

He doesn't like looking at the ocean anymore. But he supposes Kyousuke wouldn't know why.

It's too dark for him to see Kyousuke's expression when he's looking away.

“But... I have to thank you, as well. For everything.”

He takes Kyousuke's hand, familiar as breathing.

“Everything I said in there about wanting to be with you...I meant it.”

Kyousuke turns, finally. He looks sad.

Part of Riki breaks and reforms elsewhere.

“I want it. More than anything.”

Kyousuke's eyes are large and full. His lips taste of sand and sweat.

 

2\. Feathers

The back was a dark brown, with a tuft of white on the stomach, and the tailfeathers were dotted with blue.

“An eagle,” Riki says. “Travelled halfway across Japan. Eight years after you left..”

Kyousuke shrugs, stroking the soft back feathers. “It could happen.”

“I still can't believe I bought all that.” Riki pushes forward from the desk and comes in close.

“It's not an eagle. But... something tells me those don't make very good pets, anyway.”

Kyousuke smiles at the bird on his finger. “I think we're going to be very happy together, Jagger.”

Riki groans.

 

3\. Piercing/Tattoo/etc.

Riki notices immediately and gasps. “You – got your ear pierced?”

Walking in, Kyousuke nods, delighted.

Riki stares. “But...why?”

“Because it looks cool.”

It does. Riki knows that if he got an earring he would look _exactly_ like a girl. But on Kyousuke, it does look cool.

Still. Even Rin hasn't got her ears pierced. And then there's school.

“Hey, hey.” Kyousuke slings an arm around his shoulders. “I'm not gonna wear it when we go back, obviously. Just for summer. After that...” Riki can feel his chuckle on his ear. “It'll be a secret.”

It looks. Cool.

 

4\. Gifts/Gifting

“Riki!” Kyousuke runs up to him, breathless. “For you!”

It's a metal box. When Riki presses the button, Kyousuke's voice says 'This is to my friend Riki!'

Riki stares. “You...you made this?!”

Kyousuke shrugs. “Teacher helped.”

This is way better than that picture Riki spent hours drawing in response to the pop-up card Kyousuke made for him. Which was better than the simple doodle Riki did.

“I can't do anything like this...”

“It's fine! I made it for you!”

Riki pauses, then nods. “Thank you!”

“What is this weird competition...?” Kengo grumbles, but they ignore him.

 

5\. Shopping

“Riki-kun, Kyousuke-san...!”

Riki looks up from the can he's holding. “Komari-san!”

Suddenly he's caught up in a giant hug; after a moment, Komari pulls away to hug Kyousuke, too.

“Hey, hey!”

Riki grins. “It's great to see you again! It's been, what... two months?”

Komari nods. “And how are you two doing? Rin-chan said you got a promotion?”

“Yeah, he did!” Riki smiles. “He's done so much it was a matter of time!”

“Hey-” Kyousuke holds up the basket. “We were getting stuff for dinner, so why not come with us?”

Komari beams. “I'd love to!”

 

6\. Reluctantly Offering Help/Comfort

“You've come up with a lot of pretty stupid ideas,” Riki says, arms crossed, “but that was the worst yet.”

On the bed, Kyousuke nods.

Riki pauses, off guard. “Just, you could've hurt someone!”

“I know.”

There was a time earlier when Kyousuke wasn't used to Riki standing up to him. He got defensive easily and fought back. For a moment, Riki feels nostalgic.

But only a moment.

“Allright.” Riki sighs and touches a finger to the bandage. “I'll do what I can, then.”

He feels a little pathetic, but then Kyousuke smiles and he's just relieved.

 

7\. Office/Workplace Romance

“I think he's married,” whispers Kaede. “To an older woman. With three kids!”

“No way. You hear him talk about this guy he's recruiting? His 'roommate'?”

“Yeah, Sumiko – we all know _your theory_ ,” murmurs Ine, rolling her eyes.

“Here he is!”

The women turn as one. Naoe Riki steps into the office for the first time, looking around.

Kyousuke, the charming and mysterious young man nobody can stop talking about, catches his eye.

For ten long seconds they hold each others' gaze, smiling freely. Then, the guide moves on and Riki leaves.

Sumiko smirks triumphantly.

 

8\. Film/Movie/Video

Riki is fifteen. Riki is a man. Riki is currently clinging to his friend's arm and burying his head in his shoulder.

“You said this wasn't going to be bad.”

Kyousuke laughs a little, shakily. “The manga wasn't quite as graphic.”

“It's rated R, of _course_ it's graphic.”

Disgusting sounds emanate from the television, and then screaming.

There's no reason to hold back, now. He reaches for Kyousuke's hand. He grabs it so tightly it hurts.

“A-at least this will make for some funny memories,” Kyousuke attempts.

Riki considers punching him.

Instead, he buries his head deeper.

 

9\. They're So “Married” But Haven't Realised Yet

“Hey.” Kengo taps his shoulder. “We should let them go first.”

“What? Why?”

Kengo gives him a look. “You get it too, right?”

Masato sighs, stretches his arms. “It's not really anything to do with me, so...” Masato shrugs. “We should leave it to them.”

Kengo watches them. Rin is behind, in her own world.

“There's a chance Rin will feel the same someday. That's why I wouldn't mind if they could figure it out before then.”

“It's got nothing to do with me,” Masato repeats. “So...whichever way it ends up, I'll support them.”

Kengo nods.

 

10\. Fireplace.

“This is hell,” Riki declares, as Kyousuke struggles with the matches.

“No – hell would be warm.” A light flares, but the wood refuses to burn. Again.

“Two weeks. Maybe one week if we stop eating food. A working heater is worth it.” A sigh. “Give me that.”

Two minutes and then, mercifully, the fire starts.

The boys sigh in relief, flopping against one another. As the fire heats up, the groan Kyousuke gives is downright sexual.

“We did it. We're not going to freeze.” Riki clutches Kyousuke's hand tightly.

Well, it's not always so bad.

 

11\. Train Ride

The floor is moving when Riki wakes up.

“Are you alright?”

Riki takes stock, drowsily. His head is on something warm; a light pressure falls on his shoulder.

When he blinks his eyes open, the train is bathed a deep orange by the setting sun. He must have fallen asleep – they're on their way home now, clearly.

“Yeah.”

“Go back to sleep. Everything's fine.”

Riki nods. There's something infinitely comforting about this – the movement of the carriage under his seat, the warmth in Kyousuke's voice.

Curling his hand around Kyousuke's knee, he closes his eyes.

 

12\. Cooking With Someone

“Today we're going to be cooking katsudon!” Kud called from the front.

“Heh...that's nostalgic.” When Kyousuke looked, Riki explained. “We cooked that together once back when we were kids, remember?”

Kyousuke nodded. “That's right. It was just the two of us – Rin was too busy playing outside...”

On Riki's other side Komari was giving a worried Rin pointers. Kurugaya was watching her with a smirk, and Haruka was working hard on her eggs, ignoring her cutlets.

“Heh...well, it's certainly livelier now, that's for sure.”

“You're still giving me yours, right?”

Riki sighed, smiled. “Of course.”

 

13\. Free square (Cheesy/Absurd)

When Kyousuke enters, Riki blinks dully.

“Feeling better?”

“A bit. Less like throwing up. Just less, though.”

Kyousuke smiles sympathetically and sets down a glass of water.

“Let me know if you need anything and I'll do it, okay?” Then he grins. “I can never say no to those eyes.”

“These eyes.” Riki stares. “All red and puffy.”

“Still look as beautiful as ever to me.” His eyes sparkle.

“Oh god.” Riki covers his face with his hands. “You're...impossible...”

“Let me know, then!” Kyousuke says, clearly delighted.

Riki groans. But he does feel better.

 

14\. Tradition (Old)

“Erm.” Rin and Kyousuke look up. Riki hesitates, awkward. “I guess I should probably go home, now.”

“What? Why?” Rin asks, taken aback.

Kyousuke raises an eyebrow. “Aren't you staying for New Years like usual?”

“Well.” Riki shrugs. “I don't want to bother you guys or anything.”

“It's not a bother.” Rin glares at him.

“But it's New Years. It's, like, a family thing. You know?”

“You are family,” Kyousuke says immediately.

Riki slumps. He knew Kyousuke would say that, but in person it sounds...

Well, like he means it.

“Alright,” he admits.

 

15\. First Time Having Sex

Riki realises it all of a sudden.

“You haven't done this before.”

Kyousuke pulls back, confused. “Of course I haven't.”

Riki drops his hands from Kyousuke's shirt. “I mean – I guess I would have been surprised either way, but I always thought-”

“I made out with a guy a couple of times, but that's all.”

But now, distracted even from Kyousuke's chest beneath him, Riki realises something else.

“I have.”

Kyousuke stares.

“Well, I mean – not with a guy, but – in the dream, I...”

They both stare.

Kyousuke bows. “Please take good care of me!”

“No, no, definitely not...”

 

16\. Missing Someone

The first couple of weeks are the hardest. Not since Kyousuke started middle school has Riki not been able to be with him during the day, and back then he was only ten minutes' drive away, not an hour.

Kyousuke doesn't belong to him. Everyone wants to see him on the weekend and while some insist, Riki wouldn't feel comfortable comandeering him.

But when he tries, he's surprisingly content to exchange messages with him.

_How was work today?_

_Pretty fun!_

It's not the best, but it's not so bad.

He thought that would make him feel lonely, but it doesn't.

 

17\. Holding Hands

Riki stirs the cup drearily. He's so lost in thought he doesn't even notice Kyousuke until he speaks.

“Doing okay?”

Riki jumps, then shakes his head. “Ah, it's fine. Just really need to finish something before three, and then I'll take a nap...”

Kyousuke steps forward, shielding him. Tentatively, he touches Riki's hand. Riki takes it immediately.

Kyousuke's hand is warm. Even today, over twenty years after they first met, whenever Kyousuke takes his hand it reminds him of when they were kids and Kyousuke would drag him around everywhere.

Riki breathes out. “Thanks. It helps.”

Kyousuke's hand tightens.

 

18\. Clean

He's always loved cleaning Kyousuke's back.

He leans into it, arching his spine and murmuring under the warm water. His hair falls over his half-lidded eyes, messy but still as charming as ever. It's almost catlike how sensual he is, a thought that would always make him chuckle.

Though... he's pretty sure he doesn't remember it being like this.

The clear soap foaming over his back muscles, Riki's hands against his skin, both of them flushed and wet...

“Hey, Riki! Stop ogling your boyfriend and get in!”

“R-Right!”

Kyousuke laughs at him. Riki enters the bath with a pout.

 

19\. Grandparents/Grandchildren

Just from looking it isn't hard to see why his daughter adores Kyousuke - the kid is brave, intelligent, and a great older brother.

He also has a head the size of Jupiter.

It's not Naoko's fault, really. All parents spoil their kids. No, it's his friends that are the real problem, and the Riki boy especially. The kid practically worships the ground he walks on - and Kyousuke cares enough back to believe him.

He's under no misapprehensions Kyousuke understands why he's hard on him. But he'll be grateful for it someday – and that Riki kid too, probably.

 

20\. Swimming

“Just keep holding my hands.”

“Um...okay.” Riki pushes forward, awkwardly, keeping his head up.

“It's all right,” Kyousuke assures him, exuding confidence. “We know how to do CPR now, so even if you fall asleep it'll be okay.”

Riki bites his lip. He's not entirely sure it's that easy. But every summer for five years now he's had to sit on the sidelines while the others had fun, so the temptation is too much to resist.

“Keep looking at me, okay? And kick your legs.”

Riki kicks. The first part he doesn't need to be told.

 

21\. Night Out

Takuma sits back down on the bed and leans back against the pillows.

“Sorry.”

Takuma shrugs. “Hey, I'm not an asshole. If you wanna stop, I'll stop.”

Kyousuke looks up at the ceiling. “I've never done this before.”

“I thought so.” After a moment he chuckles. “So, who is he?”

Kyousuke doesn't pretend. “Not from around here. I'm just here for the weekend.”

“Mhm.”

“We've been friends for a long time. It's complicated.”

“I have time.”

Kyousuke raises an eyebrow. Outside, he can hear the party continue, loud music and voices. Takuma shrugs.

“I've been there. Why not?”

Kyousuke talks.

 

22\. Treehouse

“I dunno about this,” Haruka says. “I only did fixing things. Not, y'know, building them.”

“But the kids would enjoy it so much!” Kyousuke declares. “You two want a treehouse, right?”

“Sure,” says Konomi

“It sounds okay,” agrees Tatsuya.

“Really, he's the one who wants it,” Riki explains sheepishly.

“Nyahaha, I knew it!” Haruka laughs. Kyousuke pouts.

“Hey, kids!” Kyousuke crouches down and grins. “If we get this treehouse we'll go out for ice cream!”

Konomi responds immediately. “Let's go!”

“You shouldn't manipulate them...” Riki chastises, but Kyousuke is already smirking triumphantly.

 

23\. Reluctantly Accepting Help/Comfort

“Riki! Hey, Riki-”

Kyousuke reaches for his hand. Riki pulls away sharply.

“Stop doing that!”

Kyousuke stops. Riki holds his hand to his chest, heart pounding.

“I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need...”

Ugh, he's such a failure. Already his eyes are watering.

Slowly, Kyousuke moves forward. “Those guys are jerks. You don't need to listen to them.”

_But what if they're right...?_

Riki looks down. Kyousuke stretches his hand out again.

“It's all right. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. I can take care of it.”

Kyousuke smiles. Riki takes his hand.

 

24\. Hiding an Illness/Injury

Kyousuke looks pale, his hair stringy. But most of all, his natural confidence is mysteriously dampened.

“You should go back to bed.”

Kyousuke raises an eyebrow, annoyed.

Riki sighs. “You're clearly sick.”

“It's fine. This game is more important-”

Riki takes his hand, steps in front of him. “We can do fine without you. I can take care of things.”

“Are you-”

“Kyousuke.” He goes quiet. “You need to let me help you.”

Kyousuke waits, scuffs his feet. “I was really looking forward to it,” he whines.

“Hey, hey.” Riki leads him forward, head cocked. “It'll all be fine.”

 

25\. Tickle

He isn't sure what to make of Masato or Kengo.

Kyousuke is different, obviously – Riki already knows they'll be friends for life. But Masato and Kengo are bigger and fight a lot and Kyousuke's little sister keeps hiding from them, but Kyousuke says Rin's just shy so Riki isn't sure what to think.

But Kyousuke makes it work.

When Kyousuke tickles Kengo, he flails around _heaps_. He looks so silly it makes Riki laugh, and then Masato starts laughing too and he and Rin are as well and it's really fun!

_We're all going to be friends_ , he thinks.


End file.
